


My Last Flappers.

by Carla_Gimlet



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carla_Gimlet/pseuds/Carla_Gimlet
Summary: 从前打过这么一场仗，战后那些交错耸立的凯旋门内就抛掷出了玫瑰。^
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	My Last Flappers.

傍晚推开一间小酒馆，感觉那蓝调、拉格泰姆和切分音的旋律扑面而来。一夸脱无泡香槟被送出水吧，调酒师坐在吧台后面眯着眼睛卷烟，视线始终追随聚在排座一方的黑西装单身汉，侧耳倾听他们吹奏时兴的黄铜乐器——萨克斯管、长号和班卓琴。除了甚嚣尘上的享乐主义和爵士乐慵懒的泛音之外，周一歇业的俱乐部灯光低迷，气氛燥热而忧郁，以至于在晚间节目上演的时候，迷你丝绒池座内只坐着一个寂寞的观众，借着绯色顶灯的光，把目光投掷向舞台上的演员。

前奏轻缓，演员先生踩着鼓点走上台，摘下圆礼帽行了个礼。他是个花花公子，穿一身宽松的灰色西装，戴一顶巴拿马草帽，拄着手杖，戴一个滑稽的小领结。当钢琴的独奏结束，管乐器正式加入进来，他开始在红色地毯上漫步，随后就传来了他用皮鞋跟叩击旧地板的声音。所有犯困的人都睁开了眼睛。

他跳了一段踢踏舞，灵活运用帽子、手杖和诙谐音乐，让这没有脚灯和烟雾的预演舞台焕发出了生机。随后，音乐变得舒缓，他就跳起了更传统的两步舞和波尔卡舞，配合简单明快的跳步、滑步和脚跟相击。整个表演持续了四五分钟，以一个漂亮的手杖拄地的动作结束，引起看台下一片稀疏而友好的掌声。坐在池座里的观众沉默着，看着红色法兰绒缓慢闭合，演员鞠躬谢幕。然而，幕布在即将彻底合拢的前一秒被重新拉开，音乐和灯光又突然热烈起来——台上的先生从幕布后方探出头，把一束花递到灯光下，冲他绽开笑容。

“我爱上你了，柯克兰先生！”

在这狭窄的舞厅内，这句告解听起来亲密而忠诚。台下的观众情不自禁地笑了起来，他捻灭一支烟，从池座内站起身，在原地等待。台上的先生把花放在钢琴上，从舞台上跳下来，轻快地走向他。他们在池座的中央过道上会合，演员摘下帽子，露出一头金发。“你觉得怎么样，杰拉德？”他眨了眨蓝眼睛，“柯克兰会怎么回答？”

“您演得好极了，琼斯先生，”杰拉德恭敬地说，“简直像个罗克西剧院的明星。可是……”

“可是柯克兰仍然会说‘Quizas’*，是吗？”，一个悦耳的女声响起，演员和观众同时回过头，一个穿着红色短裙的姑娘从后台拉开幕布，走向他们。“别听他的，阿尔弗雷德。他也是个典型的英国绅士，说话言不由衷。”

*西语，也许.

“来见见萨拉，杰拉德，”阿尔弗雷德拉起年轻小姐的手，让她挽住他。“教会我这些舞步的才女。其实是个小有名气的舞蹈演员，你可以在各大报纸和杂志上看见她的名字。萨拉，这是杰拉德，我的战友，现在和我的福特汽车一起被在芝加哥度假的柯克兰雇用了。”

“你好，杰拉德先生。”萨拉跟他握了手。她留着很短的童花头，有一双明亮的黑眼睛。在没有灯光的池座上，她的嘴唇是黯淡的玫瑰色，因为引人喜爱的俏皮话而上扬着，和同色的晚礼裙交相辉映。“阿尔弗雷德能把您给收买了，我真是佩服他！但他说话总是很夸张。我要是有点名气，就不会沦落到教他跳舞的地步了。”

“嘿，”阿尔弗雷德抗议道，“如果我能在这一代年轻人跳爵士舞的时候跟他们一起玩乐，而不是组织八小时工作制游行，跟老板对着干之类的，我早就跟你跳得一样好了！”

他们大声笑起来，打开酒吧大厅的顶灯，挑了卡座角落的一张桌子坐下。天色已经很晚了，调酒师锁上酒柜的门，乐队成员收拾好各自的乐器相互道别，临走前用长笛为阿尔弗雷德吹出一组明快的音阶。很快酒馆里就只剩他们三个人了，气氛安静下来，萨拉用打火机点燃一支烟，打量着杰拉德。他留着旁巴度式的黑发，打了很多发胶，相貌温和英俊，说话的腔调很好听。很难让人想象他在战火纷飞的蒂耶里堡*当通讯兵的情景。杰拉德把双扇窗推开，目光随后转向阿尔弗雷德，晚间节目的主角——后者正把手杖拿在指尖把玩。

*位于法国.

“所以，”阿尔弗雷德深吸了一口气，“他怎么说？”

“他答应了，”杰拉德看出他很紧张，“他抱怨你一个办公事的人，一天到晚醉生梦死的。但他还是答应了。”

萨拉不以为然地哼了一声，“我都开始有点习惯你心上人的刻薄了，阿尔弗。他拜访美国十几天却从不主动联系你，每次都是你千请万请，而你们是二十年的挚友——根据你的说法，是吧？”

“是……是的。”阿尔弗雷德握紧那根手杖，“人这辈子就是这样……报应不爽。但你们会帮我的，是吧？杰拉德，看在我们1918年一起蹲战壕的兄弟情上，透露你雇主的一点点私人信息真的没什么大不了。”他为杰拉德倒了一点香槟，和他碰了杯。萨拉感兴趣地睁大眼睛。

“我的建议是，”杰拉德说，“为什么不在结尾加个小魔术呢，比如把你的帽子变成一朵玫瑰之类的？我打包票我教得会你这个。”

“听起来有点俗套啊，”萨拉把跷在小腿上的高跟鞋放下来，捻灭了烟，“杰拉德，你想更改我的舞蹈吗？”

萨拉似乎给杰拉德下了一封战书，和阿尔弗雷德一致要求他现场露一手，以决出是否要更改琼斯先生的晚间节目。杰拉德推脱说自己没带道具，萨拉听罢站起身，取下毛皮滚边的晚礼服披风，走到水吧中央。她穿着尼龙袜，用红色高跟鞋叩了叩大理石地板，然后举起双手。阿尔弗雷德开始为她鼓掌助兴。

“你不能徒手变出爱情吗？”她的黑色眼眸闪烁，带着邀请。

他们组成了二重唱，萨拉开始在舞池里跳起舞来，先是应着和声缓慢地摇摆，然后加快，踢腿，旋转，弯腰。她跳得如此曼妙，但杰拉德觉得一切复杂的动作都抵不上她简单的一个微笑，这是第一个想法——第二个想法是，夜色温柔。他们又是欢笑又是鼓掌，把酒馆里的桌椅和软饮瓶子撞得哐当响，街道上的人声、车流和丝绒般的暖风包裹着他们，提醒他们是怎样活在这场美妙的幻梦中。直到今夜的最后一位客人敲响酒馆的门，在许久没有得到回应之后，推门而入——阿尔弗雷德牵着杰拉德的手抬起头，看见亚瑟.柯克兰西装革履地站在门口，绿眼睛冷冷地盯着他，僵住了脚步。

“打扰了，我说我的司机去哪儿了呢，”他低头碰了碰礼帽边缘算是行礼，然后边讽刺边退向门外，“看来他是要跟你和萨拉小姐一起转行歌舞业啊，是不是啊，美国先生？”

>>>my last flappers.

“从好的方面看，他根本不像他表现出来的那么不在意的我的邀请。不然他怎么会半夜12点横跨半个芝加哥来萨拉的酒馆，然后发现周一歇业？他肯定是怕今天迟到，想提前来看看，结果发现你不在——拜托，杰拉德，振作起来，他又不会把你炒了。”阿尔弗雷德正在致电杰拉德住的酒店，“今晚八点，记得准时，别把萨拉一个人晾在这儿，哎。——他没骂你吧？”

“没骂我，”杰拉德看看四周，压低了声音，“倒是一路上都在骂你，兄弟。”

“什么？”

“我真的很担心你，阿尔弗，”杰拉德加重语气重复了一遍，“你跟我说你们俩是‘暧昧了二十年的挚友，兴趣爱好完全一致’，但柯克兰先生说‘如果有任何人喜欢你，那他肯定是脑子有病’。”

下面隆重介绍亚瑟.柯克兰先生，昨晚12点闯入加比.黛丽丝酒吧，气急败坏地领走了自己的司机，根据阿尔弗雷德的说法是他二十年的暧昧对象，成为情人简直“within reach”——但杰拉德觉得他肯定是受了什么战争心理创伤才说得出这种话来，毕竟柯克兰气到亲自开走了福特车，开到杰克逊大道的时候还差点撞上了前面一辆出租车的屁股。他说他对这种新型轿车的操作还不太熟，因为之前在英国开的都是T型车。然后他又骂道诸如此类的车、爵士和欢乐气氛都是阿尔弗雷德的独家发明。“就是他，飘着刘海，戴着眼镜，笑得像个橱窗广告里的油膏男，”柯克兰说，“他跟你说他是做什么工作的？”

“摩根银行*出纳员啊，阿尔弗。”杰拉德震惊地说。

“操。”柯克兰猛地踩了一脚刹车，头差点磕到了挡风玻璃上。福特车缓慢停泊在路边，英国人摸出一根卷烟，借着街灯的光点燃了它，杰拉德注意到今夜无风，而他拿打火机的手有点颤抖。然后他向杰拉德吐出一口烟，扬了扬手指向旁边一栋富丽堂皇的建筑。“你觉得一个摩根公司的小雇员能给我们订丽兹.卡尔顿*？”

*豪华连锁酒店.

这是个奇迹频生的年代，美利坚确实发现，他用一己之力给整个世界镀上了玫瑰红。他曾以一笔四十亿美元的贷款救了深陷于战事的柯克兰，所有人都对他刮目相看，没想到这个小伙子放弃了跨洋越海进军世界，说声“算了”就收拾好欠条回了老家。战后柯克兰去了美国三次支付欠款，第一次打着绷带，第二次得了西班牙流感，现在是第三次，而每一次阿尔弗雷德不是在看歌舞剧和默片，就是在派对上跳查尔斯顿。“这就是你为之痴迷的梦想——关上国门、寻欢作乐？”柯克兰问他，“就算每一份公约都想请你做担保，每一个国家都想找你借钱？”

“我的梦想，”美国搓搓手，“变得越来越富，然后搞到路易斯.布鲁克斯。”

英国的绿眼睛几乎灼伤了他的皮肤。那绿色十分独特，带着邀请和挑衅，宛若一扇通往过去的秘密之门，而他总是说不对咒语。也十分罪恶，他很肯定——尤其是当英国眯起眼睛，似乎为他刚才的话感到窃喜的时候，他简直又要怀疑自己被下了什么绊子了。让我们把视线转回今天，英国如约了走进加比.黛丽丝，戴着时兴的草帽，帽子上系一根浅绿色绸缎，身上是米色的西装外套。当他把大衣脱下来，露出了里面的同色背心和雪白的衬衫，领口打着蓝色领花和金链。他跟阿尔弗雷德握了手，说：“你好，摩根银行出纳员。我是巴克莱银行的朗伯德街*主管。”——这还不是最令人震惊的，更令人震惊的是，萨拉出现在了亚瑟身后，伸手挽住了他的胳膊。

*著名英国银行. 朗伯德街，19至20世纪上半叶英帝国及世界金融中心.

“怎么回事？”他冲杰拉德挤挤眼睛，“他们俩一起来的？”

亚瑟皱起了眉毛，他现在更怀疑这个摩根公司小雇员和自己的司机之间有什么猫腻了。“我下午在林肯公园打高尔夫，正好碰见了萨拉小姐，”他脱下外套递到衣帽间，走到阿尔弗雷德对面坐下来，“就跟她一起在密歇根湖旁边吃了晚饭。你不介意吧，琼斯先生？”

阿尔弗雷德觉得事情有点不对劲。“当然不——”他轻松愉快地说，“不用客气，亚瑟。林肯公园好看吧，那些博物馆、动物园和小剧院？我也经常去，芝加哥人都很喜欢。”

“是挺好看的，”亚瑟点点头，“我觉得亚历山大.汉密尔顿的雕像挺好看的。”

阿尔弗雷德起身招呼侍者，说要四瓶粟米威士忌和苏打水。杰拉德趁他的朋友跟调酒师交谈的空档，认真端详起萨拉来——刚才萨拉和亚瑟吃完晚饭就直接坐进了车后座，让他没有机会跟这位昨天认识的美人搭讪。萨拉穿着露背的黑色亮片舞裙，涂着红唇，眼睛也黑得发亮。说实话——她光彩照人。但接下来他看见亚瑟俯身过去，解开系在她脖子上的披风丝带，然后轻擦着她把披风递给了站在一旁侍者。刚点完酒的阿尔弗雷德也看见了这一幕。

“别紧张，兄弟，”杰拉德拉拉他的袖子让他坐下来，对他耳语。“为他点一支烟。”

阿尔弗雷德打开一盒骆驼牌香烟，递到亚瑟和萨拉面前，他们各拿了一支。亚瑟把烟含在嘴里，低声说“借个火”。阿尔弗雷德站起身，越过卡座把火焰递给他，他凑过来，手在着打火机旁边做成一个挡风圈。烟被点燃了，他眯着眼睛吸了一口，谈笑在烟幕背后变得模糊不清。

“那么，”阿尔弗雷德把那只土耳其海滨上的骆驼丢回桌面，“这真是太巧了，萨拉，你们竟然背着我事先碰了头。这也省得我再把柯克兰先生介绍给你了。我本来打算好好夸奖他一番的。他这个人，过度谦虚。”

萨拉笑了起来：“是这样的，亚瑟真是一位可敬的绅士。我不得不说——你们俩真是般配，一个在朗伯德街，一个在华尔街，隔着一个大西洋。”她把烟摁进烟灰缸，“相比你们两位金融界的精英，我和杰拉德先生就有很多话聊了。他战前是个西区魔术师，是吧？”

杰拉德红着脸说是，其他三人起哄让他玩个小把戏，看在昨晚那场表演被亚瑟打断了的份上。杰拉德早有准备，从公文包里拿出了一幅扑克——完整的五十二张，花色是打乱的。他把扑克牌合成一沓，让它在掌心滑动了几下，也许飞快地藏进了自己的袖管。过了几秒，他把它拿出来，在桌面上一字摊开——花色按顺序整齐地排列着，就像刚从杂货店新买来的一样。

他再把扑克牌合拢，反方向摊开，第一次是清一色的方片，第二次黑桃和红心交错排列，如同一串美妙的咒语，萨拉发出啧啧的惊叹。随后，杰拉德请萨拉指定一张牌，她不假思索地说：“红桃Q，爱情女王。”

杰拉德将手掌贴在左心口，低头向她致意。她抿一口威士忌，把沾上口红的红桃Q递给他。魔术师的手指在身侧翻飞了几下，扑克被旋转着抛向空中，再在他身后被接住。当他再把手从身后拿出来的时候，指尖夹着一朵金色的玫瑰。

“放在你的领口。”他俯身过去，把玫瑰别在姑娘的肩带上。“祝你今晚演出成功，小姐。”

卡座上响起热烈的掌声。不止卡座——附近的台球桌、水吧的排座甚至乐队成员都目睹了这出美妙绝伦的魔术，惊叹着送上掌声。萨拉红了脸，低头看着那朵玫瑰，右手还挽着亚瑟的胳膊。然后她慌乱地提起化妆包，站起身：“恐怕我要先去后台的化妆间了，聊得开心，三位先生。”她骄傲地给杰拉德送去一瞥，“你的表演精彩极了，我一定要问问经理能否在明天的晚会上给你加个节目。”

亚瑟帮她拿回了晚礼服披风，目送着她离开，萨拉踩着爵士乐的鼓点轻巧地走向后台。过了一会儿，杰拉德也悄悄钻到了池座第一排。很快，萨拉从聚光灯、脚灯和烟雾中走了出来。她比以往任何时候看起来都更美，也许是肩上那朵金色玫瑰倍增了勇气和魅力。阿尔弗雷德产生了一个感伤的念头——亚瑟很喜欢萨拉，正在思考怎么对付才华横溢的杰拉德。他低头看着散落在桌上的扑克和玫瑰，其上歌声飘扬、烟雾缭绕，钢琴、吉他和鼓奏出的慵懒调子，被四周的谈笑搞得混沌不清。

他不合时宜地想起了在战争中度过的那些娱乐时光，在战壕里点一盏煤气灯，摆弄残损的扑克，和小伙子们分享同一只卷烟和英式奶茶，又残忍又甜蜜。亚瑟把手肘撑在膝盖上，前倾着身体，盯着烟盒上那只骆驼发呆。骆驼的背后是浩瀚无边的沙漠、金字塔和棕榈树。他皱起眉头，面露痛色。

“我恨死了杰拉德，”他低垂着眼帘，“他从来没给我那样变过魔术，就算他把车从纽约开到芝加哥，大雪封路十六个小时，他就在车里睡了十六个小时。果然男女搭配，干活不累——话说回来，你们昨天深更半夜的在跟他说什么？”

“我……”阿尔弗雷德喝了一口酒，“我在审问他有没有把你照顾好，真的。”

“谢谢你的照顾，美国，”他轻蔑地说，“你的烟很好抽。欠款我已经如约还了，明天记得去检查银行账户。”

他说声对不起，站起身向水吧的方向走，消失在了灯光、音乐和漫游的人群中。此时霓虹灯正在闪烁着探戈一般的橙色，杰拉德刚好回来，吃惊地盯着亚瑟的背影，然后用一种恨铁不成钢的眼神看向了阿尔弗雷德。“我说，小老弟，你这个样子再过一百年都没法跟他在一起。”他把扑克牌整理成一沓放回公文包，“还有，‘美国’是什么意思？我听见第二遍了——是一种特殊修辞，是吧？形容你游手好闲、头脑简单、穿着花里胡哨？”

晚会结束后，阿尔弗雷德给丽兹.卡尔顿打了个电话，让前台帮忙转到杰拉德的房间。杰拉德一接电话，就开始数落“今晚所有想谈恋爱的人都情绪高涨，除了你，美国先生”，阿尔弗雷德为了反击，把亚瑟那句“我恨死了杰拉德”转告给了对方。“他说你大雪封路十六个小时，你就在车里睡了十六个小时，怎么回事？”他问，“你怎么不给他找点乐子？”

杰拉德沉默了好一会儿。“因为发生了一个意外，阿尔弗。”

“什么？”

“我们开到波士顿的时候，去参加派对，见他耶鲁俱乐部的几个朋友，”信号不佳，杰拉德的声音断断续续的，“我们喝酒跳舞，他开一瓶香槟，刚喝了一口就吐了，骂这酒被美国政府掺了肥皂。这种事情可能发生的——但我从来没见过咳血的症状。”

“什么时候的事？”阿尔弗雷德的声音变得异常沉重。

“七月，所有人都在欢度立宪140周年，”杰拉德迟疑地回答，“我当时试图讲点振奋人心的事情让他高兴来着——我就跟他讲‘十年前的今天，1917年7月4日，第一师在法国登陆，所有人都该抽空来看一眼’……从那之后我就不敢跟他乱开玩笑了，他真的很难伺候，一个有钱有地位的人，失魂落魄的。”

“怪不得。”阿尔弗雷德哑着嗓子说，“他只会觉得7月4日在法国登陆了一帮酒鬼。以后别跟他说这些，多说说西区和科文特的春天。”

“……行，我知道了，可怜的家伙。很久没人送他玫瑰了吧？”

“没有。倒是有很多老头想送他吃子弹。”阿尔弗雷德叹了口气，“好了，我得挂了，杰拉德。晚安。”

“还有一件事，兄弟，关于你的表演，”杰拉德想了想，叫住他，“不要学国会议员说些长篇大论，无论你们的关系有多复杂。对于任何人、任何事情，表白心迹都要简洁有力。”

“你真该看看他上一版的稿子，”一直站在旁边的萨拉冲着听筒说，“‘我爱他像爱一间锁闭的房屋’，反正很绝。他抄的谁的——里尔克？”

“是，”阿尔弗雷德茫然地点点头，“我觉得是时候在这方面原谅奥地利人了，真的。”

他挂掉电话，又拨了一遍，这次想打给另一个房间，但他的手懦弱地停在空中，很久都没有动作。这时电话铃又响了，还是酒店前台，说找萨拉。阿尔弗雷德没多想，把听筒递给萨拉，拿着剩下半瓶杜松子酒走出酒吧。晚会接近尾声，酒吧门口的人们拦下出租车，带着醉意钻进车后座。湿漉漉的月光照射着他们，密歇根湖的方向不断吹来薄明的雾，落地玻璃窗上一片模糊。阿尔弗雷德听见音乐渐弱，就喝一口酒，把杂乱的思绪抛到脑后，想象着追光逐年、销魂摄魄的，漫长的两百年。

第二天他们从珍珠、流苏和拿着羽毛扇的女郎中抽身出来，去密歇根湖边的一家恰尔兹*吃饭，这地方十分豪华，四处都是金光闪闪的装饰派艺术，透过拉力克玻璃还远远看得见海军码头的灯塔和防波堤。杰拉德的着装令人惊艳。他带着高筒礼帽，穿着红色丝绒里料的燕尾服，提着公文包和手杖，从头到脚都是黑色，让人怀疑他下一秒就会从怀里掏出一只鸽子来。他把公文包打开，展示里面满满当当的魔术道具，包括各式透明丝带、圆环和金属杆。一支玫瑰躺在所有的道具上，阿尔弗雷德可以看清楚花瓣上洒的金色碎屑。

杰拉德把那只玫瑰拿出来：“两个好消息，”他美滋滋地把花在指尖转了一圈，“第一个是，我保证会在今天下午教会你扑克牌的把戏。”

*连锁餐馆.

“谢谢你，杰拉德，”阿尔弗雷德感激涕零地把一堆牌从箱子里捞出来，“哎，我之前怎么没注意到这些牌都被穿了线？”

“这不废话，”杰拉德不爽地皱起了眉毛，“怎么，你不想听听我的第二个好消息吗？”他从前襟掏出一封信，放到桌面上。阿尔弗雷德凑过去，看见信封上用漂亮的花体字写了四个字母：S-a-r-a.

“我的上帝，”阿尔弗雷德张大了嘴巴，“你不会是——你们俩——”

“让我今天下午五点去她的化妆间，”杰拉德在阿尔弗雷德伸手够到信之前，飞快地把它拿了回来。“今天清晨寄到我们酒店来的。你看，琼斯先生，事情有时候就这么简单。”

“是我介绍你们俩认识的，作为回报你是不是应该把你的伎俩教给我？”

“当然可以，”杰拉德和颜悦色地说，“前提是别扯扑克上的线了，它快断了，阿尔弗。”

他们在咖啡馆里，就着两杯鸡尾酒打桥牌，消磨了一整个美好的下午。阿尔弗雷德点了一瓶薄荷雪莉酒，另外一瓶科罗娜倒插在浅口杯里，日落色的碎冰咕噜噜冒着气泡，令人开怀。差不多四点的时候，他终于学会了怎样在上台的时候掩饰藏在袖管里的道具，也学会了怎样在念出一句咒语之后，拉动指间的丝线将帽子折叠起来，再从掌心勾出那朵玫瑰，就像萨拉说的：“凭空变出爱情！”天色渐暗，咖啡馆里放起了爵士乐，不偏不倚正是阿尔弗雷德会跳的那一首。他情绪高涨，把玫瑰丢到一边，在冷饮柜前的空地板上跳起了舞，刚刚做出几个舞步就被绊住了——他忘了取袖管里的魔术道具，那些线勾住了他的衣服。杰拉德笑得喘不过气，走过来帮他从彩带里挣脱。阿尔弗雷德突然说：

“我不干，我必须要去问问老板卖不卖烈酒，”他眨眨眼睛，“如果没有，我就要回家里的浴缸自己酿了。”

他飞快地把缠在自己身上的丝线扯下来，直奔向旁边一个穿着笔挺西装的侍者，非常直接地从钱包里掏出了钞票。于是他被领上了二楼的藏酒间，杰拉德在原地等待，他再下来的时候，怀里抱着一箱度数非常高的威士忌，对于禁酒令的蔑视清楚地写在脸上。“走啦，杰拉德，”他的脸蛋红扑扑的，蓝眼睛里藏着一个诡计，“没酒喝的人生不完整，你们英国人没法理解吗？你该去见萨拉而我该准备表演了，我们去她的化妆间喝酒。当然，如果你们俩到时候要请我走的话，我也是很乐意的。”

他们离开咖啡馆，上了福特车，打开车载音乐开向几个街区外的加比.黛丽丝。收音机里正说着一个夜总会舞女的谋杀案*，阿尔弗雷德换掉它，换成爵士乐，然后打开车顶窗让风吹进来。他微醺着，想象起自己的踢踏舞和查尔斯顿，想象起飞涨的股票、证券和保险，想象起百老汇和皮卡迪利广场连城的票价，这美丽的战后复兴和战后繁荣。“你知道吗，我现在想起来还有点后怕，”他拍拍杰拉德的肩膀，“如果前天柯克兰就早了那么二十分钟——闯进酒吧，正好听见那句‘我爱上你了！’，我就只有去投密歇根湖。我追他追了好多年，怎么能功亏一篑，”他在车窗上抖抖烟灰，感觉那芳香的心事呼之欲出。

杰拉德大笑起来：“你真是喜欢你的‘英国’啊，‘美国’先生！”

“几年之前，我和他和几个我们的……朋友，在巴黎聚会，我们打了胜仗，觉得未来一片坦途，”他的蓝眼睛动情地闪烁着，“我有很多梦想，也有很多想法。我说：‘我们联合吧，亚瑟！想想看，你和我——世界上最民主、最富裕的两个国家，想想看我们能做出怎样的一番事业！’我们该就地掩埋那些旧的恩怨，现在为世界谱写一个新规则，我们能制造出很多商品并交换和共享，能帮助贫困和受压迫的人们，能裁减军备，这个世界上就再也不会有战争了！那些德国人和布尔什维克看见我们也得绕道走。我们要让他们见识一下英语国家的势力，想想看！”

“然后呢？”杰拉德笑个不停。加比.黛丽丝已经近了，他已经可以看见酒馆粉红色的大门和派黎思*的蓝色插画了，就踩一脚刹车，让引擎声低下来。

*Maxfield Parrish.

“然后？……然后所有人都告诉我：‘你还是哪儿来的回哪儿去吧’，我就收拾东西回家了。”阿尔弗雷德摇摇头，把燃着余烬的烟丢出车外。

“然后我就誓死不去欧洲了。但现在我还是时常想起那段时光，我从布雷斯特海港启程，他挂着绷带来送我。我也想起我们在克里荣大饭店，我跟他交谈，他抬头看着我，站在窗边抽烟*。他说我少不更事，就像堂吉诃德一样，但他实际上听进去了我的，至少是一部分的话。当我说到一些词语的时候，他的眼睛发出光亮，好像也陷入了想象，而那双眼睛已经黯淡了整整四年……后来我就说，别谈这些了，我们来跳舞吧，好吗？”他和杰拉德停好车走进酒馆，“我跟你说，柯克兰跳舞我能笑一年。他跳得实在是——实在是——，就冲他的那个舞步我都应该逼他多凿沉几艘军舰……”

*巴黎和会.

他们捧腹大笑，拧开加比.黛丽丝的门把手，带着尘埃味的旧事如同潮水漫上沙滩。杰拉德绕过装饰屏风，正想回答对方诙谐的话，但他突然停下了脚步。在屏风的背后，萨拉坐在窄小的化妆间里，紧紧挨着她的是亚瑟.柯克兰。柯克兰扬着下巴，眯着眼睛盯着阿尔弗雷德，绿眼睛里情绪暧昧——很明显，他听见了所有。或者更糟，只听见了最后两句。

阿尔弗雷德绷紧了身体。他很想把没有说完的后半句说出来，那是：“实在是太迷人了，柯克兰先生！”但来不及了，柯克兰直接走上前来揍了他一拳。当他反应过来的时候，他已经躺在了加比.黛丽丝外面。

那么，加比.黛丽丝那晚发生斗殴了吗？如果你过于关切这个问题的话——只能说明你对这个时代还不太了解。1927年纽约的雪莉荷兰酒店着火引来万人围观，柯立芝总统在白宫的椭圆办公室里从2点睡到5点，到处都有绯闻、谋杀和风月事件，而晚上的派对永远都会按时赴约。现在乐队已经开始演奏，班卓琴和吉他弹起慵懒的调子，调酒师也开始忙碌。酒吧里的人越来越多，他们衣着优渥，有些是为了萨拉的演出而来，为了美食和美酒而来，其中还混入了一些戴绿眼罩*的人，一听说发生了斗殴就带着纸笔坐进来，像寻找欢庆一样寻找丑闻。萨拉先上台暖场，她端着一杯掺苏打水的威士忌，跳了一段即兴的爵士舞，倚着钢琴低吟浅唱着，让现场气氛变得躁动不安。

*指新闻记者.

于此同时，美利坚合众国先生觉得自己活得像个默片里的查理.卓别林。他现在酒醒了——如果被自己的暗恋对象一拳打倒在大街上还不能让一个快乐的醉汉清醒的话。他肿着眼睛坐在二楼化妆间的走廊上，杰拉德垂头丧气地坐在他旁边，四周全是来回走动的人，包括歌手、穿紧身短裙的舞女穿束胸衣和蓬蓬袖的演员。工作人员们大叫着跑来跑去，拖拽着笨重的舞台道具，有演出的人在背诵台词或者复习动作，要不然就站在一旁抽烟。总之，这场景真是争奇斗艳，而萨拉的化妆间的门还紧紧关着，柯克兰正在里面。两个失恋的男人都盯着那扇门，几步路隔着刀山火海，都不知道该怎么办。

“我最后的风流少女啊！她怎么约了我还去约别人！”

“那不是别人，那是我暗恋对象。”阿尔弗雷德痛心疾首地说，“想开点，杰拉德。那封寄到丽兹.卡尔顿的信可能本来就是给亚瑟的。”

“我没辙了，阿尔弗，我肯定要他被炒了。”杰拉德揽住他的肩膀，“我收拾好东西就走。你去跟他道歉的时候，顺便致上我的歉意吧。”

经过艰难的心理斗争，阿尔弗雷德最终还是决定亲自澄清误会，面带绝望地站在了萨拉的化妆间门前。接来下的几步非常艰难——他抬起手敲敲门，听见门那头传来了很大声的响动。几秒钟之后门开了，亚瑟正站在梳妆镜前往自己受伤的眼角涂药膏。他身体前倾，打量着镜子里的自己，又越过自己的肩膀凝视着阿尔弗雷德的影像。

“亚瑟，呃，英国，”美国开口，尽力不去看镜子里两人淤青的眼睛。英国涨红了脸，不知是因为羞耻还是愤怒。

他们对视了一会儿，亚瑟的眼神暧昧不明，那是一种敬畏、厌恶和迷恋的混合体，像是在上演一出漫长的戏剧。然后他转过身，从满地的演出服和化妆品中拿了什么东西，一把塞进了阿尔弗雷德怀里。他急匆匆地走出房间，跑进狭窄而拥挤的走廊。阿尔弗雷德觉得他的前胸被英国人砸得发痛，站在原地不敢动，过了好一会儿才低头去看手里拿的是什么。

那是一盒药膏。目睹了亚瑟离开的杰拉德凑了过来：“怎么回事？他原谅你了吗？”

“我想我还是取消我的晚间节目吧。”阿尔弗雷德悲伤地说。半杯他从恰尔兹带来的烈酒被放在梳妆台上，他拿起它，喝了一口，感受着英国的温度。感觉自己像烛芯一样被缓慢灼烧着，然后掉落。

他们在走廊上徘徊，从楼梯的扶手之间和池座观众一起窥视台上的表演。酒吧里热得要命，空中充斥着烟味、无泡香槟和欢庆气氛，灯光昏暗而温柔，演出进行到《愚人列传》音乐剧，之后就带上了中欧民乐的风情。萨拉上场了，穿着红色晚礼服和同色高跟鞋，光彩照人，杰拉德沮丧地转身离开。阿尔弗雷德走下楼梯，在池座的第二排边缘找到了正拿着一支香烟借火的英国，正如他们的第一次见面一样。他的左腿微微弯曲着，右手端着酒杯放在右腿上，嘴里含着一支烟，低头寻找火焰。他的嘴唇在舞池霓虹灯的照射下显出玫瑰色，当他吸烟的时候，玫瑰像是在他的唇齿间盛放着；而当他叹息的时候，美国觉得他迅速地、不可挽回地凋落了。

美国拿出打火机，叫住一个侍者，让他帮忙把打火机拿给英国。萨拉的舞蹈结束了，她现在走到了舞台边缘，弯下腰抚过观众伸出的手，接过他们抛掷上来的彩带和花束。英国收到了打火机，但他甚至没有问是哪一位先生送来的，只是点燃烟，目光不曾离开璀璨夺目的舞台。如果一切照常进行，那么美国的表演将会是下一个。

再见了，英国。

我该怎么向你告解呢？我该怎么请求你的原谅呢？我们之间发生的事情，所有的恩情、仇恨和误会，是三言两语就能说得清的吗？——柯克兰先生，你不知道你对我的意义是何等重要，我只是一个毛头小伙子，在你身后追逐了好多年。你像一盏灯一般指引着我，又像火一般灼伤了我，我亲爱的前辈、盟友和同僚……

他双手掩面，擦拭掉从眼角沁出的泪水，酒精在发挥作用，所有的爱、激情和苦难，星辰一般地擦亮了他心中的夜幕。当他再把双手拿下来的时候，他想起那个飞越大西洋的林德伯格*先生，和自己早已远渡重洋，却不知归宿何在的心。他的蓝眼睛重新变得平和而坚定，拨开人群，踩过满地的纸屑，把那些为萨拉发出的掌声和欢呼抛到身后。萨拉还拿着话筒和观众互动，抬头看见向酒吧门口走的美国，脸色突然变得苍白。她站起身，未经思考就大叫出声：

“等一等，阿尔弗雷德！”她叫住他，美国惊讶地转过身，“你不准走！你这个傻瓜——你们两个都是！”

“下面我们有请阿尔弗雷德.F.琼斯先生为我们带来最后的晚间节目，一段舞蹈串烧，祝您拥有一个沉醉的夜晚！”萨拉热烈地向他招手，转身退下舞台。美国不知所措地站在门口，羞赧地接受观众的掌声和欢呼。人们吹着口哨，对他挥舞手绢和羽毛扇，他在那些抛掷而来的、着迷的目光中敏锐地感受到了英国。他急匆匆地跑向后台，萨拉也正提着裙子跑向他。

“没有必要演了吧，萨拉。”他叹息说，“都没有意义了。”

“你必须上场，”萨拉拼命冲他眨眼睛，“我不会让你三个月筹备节目的心血白费的！”

美国涨红了脸，他几乎觉得被英国迷恋的萨拉在取笑他，而萨拉的黑眼睛确实闪烁着，带着鼓励和幸福。后台所有的候场演员和工作人们都期待地看着他，台下的观众也是——所有人都以为这是一个别出心裁的节目设计，连在舞池里跳舞的人都停下脚步观看压轴节目。顶灯和脚灯已经开始闪烁了，前奏响起，萨拉轻轻推搡着他，美国咬紧了牙关——他看见了烟幕背后的英国，正温柔地冲他笑着。那个男人的笑容和他们之间的过往一样掠夺人心。

“等你跳完了我再跟你解释，”萨拉说。美国颤抖着戴好帽子，走上台阶。

前奏轻缓，美国先生踩着鼓点走上台，摘下圆礼帽行了个礼。他是个花花公子，穿一身宽松的灰色西装，戴一顶巴拿马草帽，拄着手杖，戴一个滑稽的小领结。当钢琴的独奏结束，管乐器正式加入进来，他开始在红色地毯上漫步，随后就传来了他用皮鞋跟叩击旧地板的声音。所有犯困的观众都睁开了眼睛。

他跳了一段踢踏舞，灵活运用帽子、手杖和诙谐音乐，聚光灯和脚灯追随着他，舞台上满是迷蒙的雾。随后，音乐变得舒缓，他就跳起了更传统的两步舞和波尔卡舞，配合简单明快的跳步、滑步和脚跟相击。整个表演持续了四五分钟，以一个漂亮的手杖拄地的动作结束，引起看台下一片热烈而友好的掌声。萨拉站在幕布一侧，为他欢呼，柯克兰坐在人群中，凝视着他，如同凝视着一个幻梦。

他在这迷离的灯光下想起了好多。他想起风光旖旎的新世界，想起硝烟弥漫的战事。他想起在时间中漫游的人们，他们总是互相说着“也许、也许、也许，”，不知何时才能得到馈赠。现在，一直在等待的人是时候停止等待了，将来能实现的梦寐以求的事，如今寂寞的人也可以开始着手准备了——他取下圆礼帽鞠躬谢幕，在指尖牵动那根丝线——帽子噗嗤一声不见了，他的双手空空如也，手里紧攥着一束花。

英国站起身，接过。They all stand up to cheer them.

那么，加比.黛丽丝那晚的晚间节目取得成功了吗？在这个奇迹频生的，到处都有绯闻、谋杀和风月事件的年代，阿尔弗雷德.F.琼斯先生的处女秀确实带来了不小的震动。现在乐队重新开始演奏，班卓琴和吉他弹起慵懒的调子，调酒师变得更为忙碌。那些为了萨拉的演出而来的人如愿以偿，为了美食和美酒而来的人心满意足，戴绿眼罩的、寻找丑闻的人彻底忘记了斗殴，只顾着在纸上写下芝加哥城内最为离经叛道的爱情故事。至于绯闻的主角，那个浪漫至极的琼斯先生，正被人群簇拥着。人们爱极了这个英俊而诙谐的小伙子，恳求着不让他离场，他给出的玫瑰在人们的手中传递着，转了一圈又回到了英国手上。美国闭上眼睛，感觉自己在云端行走，在隆隆的鼓声中鞠了三次躬。然后他踉踉跄跄地跑出舞池，几乎是落荒而逃。

“你必须好好跟我解释这件事情，萨拉，”他头晕目眩，感觉自己的手又被魔术线缠住了，所有人都开始跳舞，萨拉迎上来帮他整理着装，“我以为你和亚瑟……”

“亚瑟和我待在一起是因为，”她哈哈大笑，伸手解开他从衣领一直缠到袖口的丝线，“他看见你和杰拉德关系那么好，断定你们俩有什么不可告人的秘密，对他图谋不轨，所以想接近我，以此作为报复。他一直想从我嘴里问出个所以然来——美国先生在搞什么鬼！”

美国目瞪口呆地看着她，四周是一个纸醉金迷的美梦。下一秒，他觉得她说得对极了——他真是个彻头彻尾的傻瓜。他们两个都是。

“我直到今天下午才告诉他你的心意，就是你和杰拉德看见我们在一起的时候。你不知道他的情绪有多激动——他很喜欢你，阿尔弗。非常、非常喜欢，以至于你大吵大闹地闯进来的时候，他一副大难临头的样子，直接慌得揍了你一拳。我不懂，可能这就男人的爱吧。”

“你说过‘我喜欢伦敦腔’这种引人误会的话，”美国拍拍脸颊，想让上面的热度降下去，“毕竟这个时代，你们这种女演员都想嫁到英国去，不是吗。”

“这里讲伦敦腔的可不只有柯克兰，不是吗？”萨拉勾出一个意味深长的笑容。酒吧里更热了，萨克斯管吹出欢快的调子，现在锁闭的房屋已经敞开了门，仿佛一个青年正疯狂地爱着另一个。他们聆听着音乐，同时回过头，英国和杰拉德已经掀开了幕布，走到灯光下，等待着。

END.

^《爵士时代的故事》.


End file.
